


Soccer Bets

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Football | Soccer, Friendly competition, M/M, shiro is forced to stop being stupid, thank fuck for stubborn and loving boyfriend lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Shiro and Lotor are boyfriends who play on separate competitive soccer teams. Near the end of the game, with a tie in place, they decide to spice things up with a little bet.And their texting names are horrible.





	Soccer Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InklingDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/gifts).



> To my good buddy, Ink. I hope you like it! Merry Christmas (though it's early lmao)

Shiro panted as the coach of the other team called a timeout, trotting off to the side and guzzling water from his bottle. Thirst quenched, he lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat of his brow and then turned his gaze to the  opposite side of the field, where the other team seized the chance for a break the same way.   
  
One person in particular caught his eye and he watched the tall, slender man shake out his purple ponytail, sticking the loop in his mouth as he brushed hands through his hair to gather it all up and tied it back again.   
  
Ugh, Lotor was unfairly sexy. And he knew it, too, the smug bastard, Shiro thought to himself when Lotor glanced over and then smirked at him. He reached for his phone and shot off a text.   
  
_ [text from: skunk head] If you’re trying to throw off my game, it’s not going to work, you know. _ __   
__   
_ [text from: grape head] Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. Either way, Team Galra will win. _ __   
__   
_ [text from: skunk head] Mhm. And what if Team Voltron wins? _ __   
__   
_ [text from: grape head] I’ll let you purchase that Captain America mini-fridge for our bedroom so you can have your late night snacks when you read until three in the morning. _ __   
__   
_ [text from: skunk head] Ooh. You sure about that? I might just be even more determined to win now. And if you win… Hm, what do you want? _ __   
__   
_ [text from: grape head] For you to finally take that self-care day with Lance that you’ve been putting off for months. You need a break, darling, and Lance is starting to get very disappointed in you. _ __   
__   
_ [text from: skunk head] Okay, okay. I promise to do it on Saturday if I lose. But if I win, I’m going to keep putting it off until soccer season’s over. _ __   
__   
_ [text from: grape head] Alright. But I will win, love. Just you wait. _   
  
Shiro looked up from his phone and just shook his head at Lotor, setting it aside as they were called back to the game. It felt fun to make bets like that with only two minutes left in the game and a tie score. Though usually it was never something with this high of stakes. These high of stakes? He crinkled his nose at his own thoughts and shook his again to clear it, taking his place as the goalie.   
  
Lotor would never make that last goal, he’d be sure of it. He wanted his goddamn Captain America mini-fridge and he’d damn well get it.   
  
He cracked his neck and the whistle blew. He dug his cleats into the ground and watched the players battle intensely over the ball, feet and dirt flying as they run up and down the field.   
  
The ball suddenly escaping the group of people and flying straight at him caught him off guard, and Shiro leapt to the side, arms outstretched, but the tips of his fingers only barely brushed the ball as it sailed by and landed with a  _ thump _ into the net.   
  
_ Son of a bitch. _ Well, there went his chance for that mini fridge, he thought forlornly as the ball rolled away and the whistle for end time blew.   
  
He trotted off the field again and stayed long enough for the post game huddle before he broke away and headed over to Lotor, pouting at him.   
  
“I guess this means you won the bet,” he said reluctantly as Lotor met him halfway.   
  
“Mhm. When will you tell Lance?” Lotor asked, amused. “I need to be ready for his shriek of joy so I may be able to cover my ears.”   
  
Shiro snorted. “I’ll go tell him right now. Then we can head home and shower and have dinner. I’m starving,” he said with a groan.   
  
Lotor smiled, leaning in and giving Shiro a soft kiss. “I’ll be waiting in the car, my love. Zethrid and Ezor have already decided they’re going to off to the mall, and Acxa and Narti are planning a quiet night in at home. I’ll be spending my evening with you, if you don’t object.”   
  
“Of course I don’t object. Even if you’re going to be insufferable because you won,” Shiro said playfully, grinning. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” Lotor smiled back and kissed him again before shooing him away to go follow through on his end of the bet.   
  
*****   
  
Shiro returned home that Saturday feeling refreshed and happy. God, he really didn’t know why he insisted on putting things like this off so often. It had clearly been sorely needed, and he felt so  _ good.  _ Ah, well. At least he could count on a wonderful boyfriend to kick his ass over it and get him to do it. Even if it cost him a soccer game and the opportunity for a mini fridge of his favorite character.   
  
“Hey, Lotor, I’m home,” he announced as he came through the door. He glanced around the apartment and then headed for the bedroom, removing his prosthetic with intent to plug it in, but then Lotor barricaded the door from inside.   
  
“You look stress-free. And happy about it,” Lotor said teasingly, ignoring Shiro’s eye roll, “I have a surprise for you.”   
  
Shiro’s brows went up and then he leered at Lotor, leaning in close. “A surprise in the bedroom?”   
  
Lotor tucked a finger under Shiro’s chin to tilt his head back. “Mm. That, later. Something else now.” He gave Shiro a teasing peck and stepped aside, gesturing to —   
  
__ To the Captain America mini fridge in the corner of their room.   
  
His eyes lit up and he grabbed Lotor in a hug, squeezing him tightly. “Oh my god, You’re the best boyfriend ever. I love you so much,” he said breathlessly.   
  
“I love you too,” Lotor murmured, hugging him back and burying his face in Shiro’s hair. “I decided I could deal with having your silly fridge in here after all. Now I also have an excuse to have snacks in bed.” He chuckled softly.   
  
“Mhm. Speaking of bed-snacks…” Shiro smirked and then pushed Lotor onto the bed. “I know what bed-snack I want right now.”   
  
Lotor smiled softly at him. “Mm, well. I’m yours for the taking,” he purred, “Go ahead.”   
  
Shiro smirked and pounced. Today had turned out great, he mused. Just… perfect.


End file.
